


Snow Day

by ramimedley



Category: Sledgefu Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hand Job, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Struggling not to laugh, Eugene looked over at his boyfriend.  He couldn’t have been more bundled up if he tried.  It looked like he had two pairs of socks on, sweatpants, an oversized hoodie and his coat.  “Are you cold, Mer?” finally giving in and laughing.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fluffy snow day fic written for @dontw0rrybaby on tumblr ❤️  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Eugene had been in classes all day. Coming out of the building he felt snowflakes drifting across his face. Everything was blanketed in snow. Beautiful icicles hung from the trees making the campus look magical. He knew Snafu was not happy with the move to Chicago. He hated cold weather, but the school had a good program for Eugene’s field of study. Quickly walking over to the train station he waited for the next one coming through. Once it stopped he boarded and rode along to the stop nearest their apartment.

Getting off the train he flipped his collar up against the biting cold. It didn’t bother him as much as it did Merriell. Darting into the liquor store he bought some whiskey and then continued on his way. Jogging up the steps of their apartment complex he used his key entering the foyer. He was waiting for a package that said it had been delivered today. Checking the mail area he found it had come. This surprise for Merriell was going to be perfect. Striding over to the elevator he pushed floor six. They were lucky to have gotten this apartment. It was close to the train for both of them; Eugene for school and Merriell’s job at a local restaurant.

So far, things were going well. It took a little bit of cajoling to get Merriell to move to Chicago with him. He lived for the sunshine and heat like he was used to at home in Louisiana. He went on and on about how cold it was; it was almost comical.

Hearing the elevator doors open he stepped out, deftly moving to their apartment. It was a one bedroom, but that’s all they needed. His parents helped them out with the rent sometimes, even when they didn’t need it. They were doting parents and there wasn’t anything Eugene could do to make them stop.

Unlocking the door he stepped into their cozy apartment. Shrugging out of his coat he hung it on the hook, throwing his keys on the table. 

Looking around for Merriell he didn’t see him anywhere. Walking into their bedroom he noticed the red glow of Merriell’s cigarette as he stood outside on the fire escape.

Oh Lord Eugene thought. The complaining was going to be in full force when he came back inside.

Changing into something more comfortable he waited for Merriell to come back in. It seemed like a soup and grilled cheese kind of night so he wandered into the kitchen getting out everything he’d need to get started. Heating the chicken noodle soup in a pan, he started on the grilled cheese. He wasn’t sure what was taking Merriell so long. Eugene was putting the food on the table before he finally came into the room.

Struggling not to laugh, Eugene looked over at his boyfriend. He couldn’t have been more bundled up if he tried. It looked like he had two pairs of socks on, sweatpants, an oversized hoodie and his coat. “Are you cold, Mer?” finally giving in and laughing.

“Shut the fuck up,” he grumbled. “I feel like I’m in the middle of the goddamn arctic.” Sitting down at the table still with his coat on Eugene asked “can you at least take your coat off?” Watching the frown cover his face he shrugged out of his coat dropping it to the floor. “This is awful Eugene.” Nibbling at the grilled cheese he continued. “I was comin’ outta the restaurant and slipped and fell and busted my ass.” 

Rubbing absently at his back he growled “then I had ta wait foreva’ for the train; my ass and back hurtin’ the whole time.” Starting in on the soup he randomly thought about how sweet Eugene was to him. He listened to him bitch and moan all the time taking it all in stride; never getting irritated with his complaining.

“Well I hate to tell you,” Eugene started “but it’s supposed to snow all night.” Hearing Merriell sigh heavily he reached over grasping his hand. “At least you don’t have to work tomorrow.” Giving his hand a squeeze he smiled “you get to stay all cozy in the apartment.” Finishing up his food he cleared the table depositing the dishes into the dishwasher. Coming up behind him Eugene wrapped him in a hug. “You’ll have the whole day to stay inside and do whatever you want.”

Reaching a hand up to cover Eugene’s he leaned over placing a kiss to the top of his other hand. “Yeah, but tisn’t as fun without ya here with me.”

Straightening up Eugene replied “well I can’t stay home tomorrow. I’ve got two classes.” Tugging at Merriell to get up out of the chair he nudged him towards the living room.

“I know, I know” he grumbled; already imagining how boring it was going to be with Eugene gone all day. He hated it when their days off didn’t sync up.

Eugene was dying to give Merriell the package he’d gotten in the mail today, but he was saving it for later. Merriell was going to love it. Watching him pour himself a shot and go sit on the couch Eugene smiled. He was so in love with this man. Walking over he glanced down taking in Merriell’s hunched over form. He had his legs drawn up against his chest and looked like he was freezing.

“Merriell,” Eugene called out; sitting down next to him on the couch. “It’s not that cold in here.” Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch he tucked it around him turning on the television to something they both would watch.

Trying to think of things to warm him up he decided to go into the bathroom and run him a hot bath. That was one of those things Merriell never thought of to do for himself. Getting the water just right he left it running as he got out a thick sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants to put on after his bath. While Merriell was in the bathtub it would give him time to get the gift ready for when he got out.

“Come on,” he coaxed, tugging him up off the couch. Leading him into the bathroom he heard him complaining about how cold it was going to be when he got out. “Stop complaining, strip and get in there.” Eugene instructed.

“You jus’ tryin’ to get me outta’ my clothes Gene?” He asked, raising an eyebrow; smirk in place as usual. “You know ya don’t have ta be all sweet for me ta do that.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it,” Eugene dead-panned. “Just get out of those clothes and get in.” Watching to make sure he followed directions he watched as he sank down into the bathtub, eyes closing. Thinking of one more thing Eugene went into the kitchen making him a steaming cup of hot cocoa. 

Coming back into the bathroom he noted Merriell didn’t look like he had even moved. “Here,” he handed the hot cocoa over. “This’ll warm you up.”

“I don’ think nothin’ could warm me up Gene” he woefully replied. Secretly he enjoyed all the attention Eugene was lavishing on him. He wasn’t really as cold as he let on, but it certainly got Eugene’s attention. “Ya even put marshmallows in it,” he grinned, taking a drink.

Leaving the bathroom Eugene grabbed the package and opened it quickly. Taking their comforter off the bed he quickly laid the heating blanket over the sheets; deftly putting the comforter back over it. Finding the device to turn it on he left it warming up while he went in to check on Merriell.

“It’s gettin’ cold in here Gene,” he complained. He obviously could turn the hot water back on himself, but he was enjoying being pampered. “I’m gonna freeze ta death when I get out.”

Rolling his eyes Eugene came back into the room watching as Merriell heaved himself out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself.

Hurrying into the bedroom he quickly put on his clothes; immediately feeling better. Wrapping his arms around Eugene’s waist he gave him a kiss. “Ya take good care o’ me Gene,” he said nuzzling his cold nose up against Eugene’s neck. 

“I got you something,” Eugene smiled. “Come here.” Watching him walk over he drew the covers back gesturing for him to climb into bed.

“Tis a little early for sleep don’ ya think” he questioned; motioning at the clock.

Rolling his eyes Eugene gestured again. “Just lay down.” Watching as he plopped down on the bed he quickly climbed in on the other side. Pulling the covers up he watched Merriell’s expression.

“Oh my god, Gene.” He curled up facing his partner; just his nose peeking out. “This is divine.” He cuddled closer. The warmth from the blanket was making him feel nice and cozy; leaving him wanting snuggles.

Grinning Eugene trailed his hand up and down his back. “See, I take care of you Mer.” Leaning over for a kiss he moved closer. The warmth from the blanket, the gentle lull of the television making him feel incredibly relaxed.

Feeling Merriell wrap his thigh over his he moved over until they were chest to chest; bodies intertwined. “Thank you, Gene.” Merriell murmured. “This is perfect.” Trailing sweet kisses down his neck he nuzzled in closer. “Wanna be with ya Gene,” he mumbled; rolling his hips against Eugene’s.

Teasing Eugene leaned back “but I thought you were too cold for anything.” Cupping his jaw he kissed him; the taste of cocoa still on his tongue.

“But I’m feelin’ betta’ now Gene,” he ran his hand down drawing his finger up and down Eugene’s cock. “It’s nice an warm and you’re right here next ta me.” Kissing him again he grasped the back of his neck; exploring Eugene’s mouth with his tongue. Deepening their kiss he felt Eugene reach down rubbing against him.

“Mmmm,” he groaned. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about Gene. Jus’ touch me. We don’ have ta do anythin else.” Stretching across Eugene’s body he continued kissing him; becoming more desperate. Feeling Eugene pull him tighter against him he rolled his hips again; grinding down.

“Take these off,” Merriell demanded, pulling at Eugene’s boxers. Quickly shedding his briefs he grabbed the oil, dribbling it across their cocks; spreading it down the length of them both. Laying back on top of Eugene he ground his hips down; cock to cock. Feeling Eugene pull him swiftly against him he gasped. “Gene?” He asked, rolling onto his side. Lining their cocks up Eugene slowly stroked them both. Merriell currently had his face buried in Eugene’s neck; little whimpers leaving his lips. Gripping tighter Eugene continued to stroke them reveling in hearing the whimpers become pants.

“Fuck, Gene” he moaned as Eugene sped up; squeezing at the tip just how he knew Merriell liked it. He could feel his hips undulating into his hand; pants becoming faster. He always knew when Mer was close. His whole body started to tense; stuttering breaths.

“Am so close,” he whined; sucking little marks onto Eugene’s neck. His hand firmly gripping the back of his neck.

Eugene was close too, but he was going to tip Merriell over first. Feeling the arm around his back squeezing tighter he held a little tighter, went a little faster.

“Gene “ he warned. His blood was roaring, whole body tense, toes curling into the bed. Feeling one last squeeze at the tip with a flick to the ridge his body jerked as he came all over Eugene’s hand. Still gasping he felt Eugene climax, burying his face into Merriell’s neck.

Feeling too blissed out to move Merriell continued to kiss at Eugene’s neck. “Love ya,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Eugene mumbled back. 

Reaching down to grab Merriell’s discarded towel he quickly cleaned them both up. 

Stretching out across the bed Merriell sighed. “This blanket is amazing Gene.” Eyeing the window he was dying for a cigarette, it was gonna be fuckin’ cold. He could see snowflakes hitting the window. If he had ever been tempted to quit smoking it was now; not that it was going to happen.

Groaning he called out to Eugene “I gotta go smoke.” Reluctantly leaving the warmth and coziness of the bed he pulled on as many clothes as he could find. Grabbing his coat off the kitchen floor he pulled the hood up; pulling the strings tight.

“Give me a kiss fore I head out there,” he demanded. Leaning down, envying Eugene’s warm spot on their bed Merriell opened the window slipping outside.

The first words out of his mouth as he searched for his lighter was “fuck me.” Snowflakes were hitting him in the face, the wind blowing so hard he almost couldn’t get his cigarette to light. Standing with his back to the wind he felt a full body shudder as he stood there. He didn’t think he could ever have enough clothes on in this horrible weather. Hopping back and forth trying to generate some body heat he smoked as quickly as he could. Grinding the butt out under his boot he quickly climbed back through the window.

Looking at his Eskimo boyfriend Eugene laughed. He was bundled up, little nose red, shivering. “Why do you put yourself through that?”

“I don’ fuckin’ know Gene. Prolly cause I can’t stop.” Quickly stripping his clothes back off he climbed back into the warmth of the bed. Reaching out he laid his hand along Eugene’s side, laughing when he jumped.

“Very funny Merriell,” Eugene grumbled. “I don’t smoke, so I don’t have to endure that and I certainly don’t need you sharing it with me.”

Snuggling close Merriell whined “but I’m cold Gene.” Grinning he tucked his cold nose against Eugene’s neck.

“Damn it Merriell,” Eugene pushed at him, effectively rolling him onto his side of the bed.

Cackling wickedly Merriell swiftly moved across Eugene’s chest tucking his nose in once again.

“You’re such a child,” Eugene grouched, not even attempting to dislodge him this time.

“No I’m not Gene,” he pouted. “Jus’ get cold real quick and if you remember correctly it was you that brought us out here.”

Smiling at the scowl on Merriell’s face Eugene reached out cupping his face and running his finger up and down his jaw. “I know,” he kissed his forehead. “It’s all my fault,” a kiss to his nose. “But you know you’d rather be here with me even in the freezing cold than be apart.”

Leaning up and kissing him on the mouth Merriell grinned. “Of course, Gene. Where you go I go.”

Pulling the blanket up around them both they watched television snuggled together as the snow continued to fall outside.

  
  



End file.
